


咱么结婚吧/How to Marry Steve Rogers

by polarbonnie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't worry, Fluff, I can't even with them anymore, M/M, Marriage Proposal, bruce is finding this all hilarious, bruce the bro, but he's not actually a bunny, i guess, i s2g, i'm not that weird, steve is a lovely little bunny, these two idiots, tony is a wonderful idiot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbonnie/pseuds/polarbonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我，”Tony说着，大步走进实验室，“要跟Steve Rogers结婚。”片刻的沉默之后，Bruce回答，“哦。只有一个小问题——你们甚至还没有开始约会呢。”</p><p>一个由Tony Stark和Bruce Banner共同（主要是Bruce Banner）制作的向Steve Rogers求婚的计划。</p>
            </blockquote>





	咱么结婚吧/How to Marry Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to marry Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827092) by [superangsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superangsty/pseuds/superangsty). 



> Thanks to superangsty who allowed me to translate this cute story!

“我，”Tony说着，大步走进实验室，“要跟Steve Rogers结婚。”  
  
片刻的沉默之后，Bruce回答，“哦。只有一个小问题——你们甚至还没有开始约会呢。”  
  
啊，对哦，Bruce是对的。这会是一个芝麻那么大的小问题。当然了，没有什么是Tony不能搞定的，但这会使整件事情稍稍复杂那么一点儿。Tony已经花了两个小时来盘算这个主意，他本来应该能想到这个问题的。嗯，好吧，完全没有理由因为这种小事而放弃啊。“细节，细节而已。我们有没有开始约会不重要。我想跟Steve Rogers结婚，所以我会跟Steve Rogers结婚。”  
  
“你能自己听听你在说什么吗，Tony？这个想法太疯狂了。也许比那个‘嘿，让我们来造一个要杀了我们的人工智能’的主意还要疯狂。”  
  
“我以为我们说好了不提那事的。而且这个主意根本不疯狂，好吗。这是一个非常好的计划，我已经考虑地非常详尽了。”  
  
“考虑详尽？我向上帝发誓，Stark，如果你再说一次这个词……”  
  
就算Bruce还有什么想说的，他也没那个机会了，因为Tony打断了他，递给他一张表格。好吧，并不是严格意义上的“递给他”，更像是“强迫他接下”，不过结果都一样。  
  
 ** _Tony Stark以与Steve Rogers结婚为目标所制定的精彩计划：_**  
  
 _第一步：跟Steve Rogers结婚_  
  
 _第二步：？？？_  
  
 _第三步：好处_  
  
读完这个列表之后，Bruce突兀地（而且相当意外地）放声大笑，他拍拍Tony的肩膀。“哦，伙计，”他说着，不得不停下来再笑一阵子，“有那么一秒我居然相信你是认真的。”  
  
事后回想起来，Tony反思他也许不该用上“计划”一词，因为他能想象人们会觉得他在开玩笑。不过说真的，他以为Bruce能比大多数人更敏锐一点。“但我很认真。”他甚至摆出了他所能做到的最真诚的表情。一般来说，只有当他需要说服股东们他没有在“造玩具”（根据他们含蓄的说法）上浪费钱的时候，他才会摆出这副表情的。  
  
Bruce肯定明白了，因为他很快停下不笑了，他的表情再次回到了他一贯的冷静状态。“你真想这么做？”  
  
“是的，我真的想。”  
  
“好吧，尽管我不想打破你的幻想，但你需要我帮你来制定计划。”  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
**第一步：除掉反对者**  
  
 _“Tony，没有人会反对——”_  
  
 _“Natasha。”_  
  
 _“——就算有人反对，你也不能就这样除掉他们。而且，顺便说一句，Natasha和Steve只是朋友关系。”_  
  
 _“是啊，好吧，我就信你一回。那Sharon Carter呢？”_  
  
 _“首先，我们甚至都不该知道有这么个人存在的。其次，她跟Peggy有点关系。我相当怀疑他们俩能不能成。”_  
  
 _“好吧。Phil Coulson。”_  
  
 _“……我明白为什么你会觉得他是个威胁了。”_  
  
当Tony走进他的办公室的时候，Phil连头也没抬一下，他看起来一点儿也不烦恼，哪怕Tony是（再一次）成功突破了他的安全系统之后才走进来的。他还是跟他打了声招呼，尽管他的视线完全没有从手边的一叠文件上移开。“晚上好，Stark先生。有什么是我可以为你效劳的吗？”  
  
上帝啊，Tony讨厌他每一个单词里流露出的讽刺意味。他只想给这个自鸣得意的混球一拳——但不行。Coulson在某种意义上是他的朋友，而朋友是不能随便揍的。“你爱上了Steve。”他觉得这是最好的表达方式，直切主题，就像往常一样。  
  
“不，Stark先生。我没有。我一般喜欢把这种‘爱上美国队长’的事情留给你。”  
  
他刚刚真的……？“我——我……”Tony Stark居然也有惊讶到说不出话来的一天。他现在特别庆幸房间里没别人，这样没有人会知道这件糗事了。他不觉得他能受得了别人的取笑。  
  
“别这么惊讶。我的工作就是了解一切。但不用担心，没别人知道。除了Bruce，你之前已经告诉他了。”这位特工停顿了一会儿，思索着，“我猜还有Clint，因为他现在正躲在通风管里听着呢。而如果Clint知道了，他现在应该已经发短信告诉Natasha了，所以……但Steve绝对不会知道的。他在这方面总是那么迟钝。”  
  
“但——但你不是……”  
  
“你也挺迟钝的。”他夸张地叹了口气，举起左手给Tony看。他之前怎么完全没有注意到那上面有个戒指？“不，我不爱Steve Rogers，因为我深爱着我的爱人。我们谈完了，再见。”  
  
“爱人？这说法太模糊了，是——”  
  
“—— _再见_ ，Stark先生。”  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**第二步：弄一枚戒指**  
  
 _“我不明白为什么我需要一个戒指。我就不能直接求婚吗？”_  
  
 _“你究竟想不想要他同意啊？”_  
  
 _“这个嘛……”_  
  
 _“那你就听我的，你需要一个戒指。这是基本的礼貌。”_  
  
Tony站在Tiffany店里。他戴着帽子和墨镜，希望人们不要在他走进来的那一刻就认出他。他不希望公众知道这件事。不幸的是，在他走进去之后，有人要求他摘下它们。店员们已经在打量他了。他们可能认为他是来偷东西的。  
  
所以，他摘下帽子和墨镜，然后在他能瞄上一眼柜台里的东西之前，大家都一拥而上，拼命讨好他。他从中选了一个销售小姐，因为他不想在挑选东西的时候身后还跟着一串人。他告诉她他打算买个戒指。她迅速走开，几乎立刻就带着好多戒指回来了。它们都美得让人惊叹，当然了，这儿可是Tiffany，但它们似乎都不是给Steve的最好选择。它们是那种他会买给Pepper的，如果他们的关系能发展到那一步的话。但它们都不适合Steve。太普通了。  
  
他一言不发地转身，走出了店门，甚至都没有想到要戴上他的伪装。他很确定有几个人在拍照，但他不是特别在意。让他们八卦去吧，毕竟他们只有几个小时好八卦了，之后所有的证据都会从这个星球上消失。当Tony Stark真是爽爆了。  
  
当他回到大厦的时候，Tony已经想出了一个比从商店买戒指要棒多了的计划。他仔细地想了又想，做了所有必要的计算，确定这个计划毫无瑕疵。它是无懈可击的。他只需要跟Steve说一声。  
  
他完全无视了房间里的其他人，直接大步向那个战士走去，“Steve，我需要量一下你的手指。”  
  
Bruce肯定痛苦地呻吟了一声，Tony眼角的余光瞥到他正把脸埋在掌心里，但Bruce已经没有机会抱怨他的每个行动了。而Steve看起来有点茫然，所以他决定解释一下。“我在……给你做一副新手套。相信我，它们棒极了。但为了让它们戴起来更舒服，我需要精确地量一下你的手指。”  
  
“哦，好吧，可以。”Steve看起来还是有点疑惑，但他还是向Tony伸出了手。“来吧。”  
  
Tony从口袋里掏出卷尺，因为他当然会随身带着卷尺啦，然后仔细量了量Steve的每一根手指。一边量着，他一边（非常随意地）问，“哦，对了，我能借一下你的盾牌吗？只是……升级一下。我可以让它更轻一点，这之类的，你懂的。”  
  
“好的，当然了。我现在就去拿过来。你弄好了吗？”  
  
“啊，是的，你可以去了。”Steve离开之后，Tony迅速地扫了一眼Bruce，而对方此时已经无声地笑弯了腰，像只海豹一样拍着手。  
  
那天晚些时候，理论上应该算是第二天的清晨，Tony终于靠在他的椅子上，欣赏他的作品。在一个他随便翻出来的旧盒子里有两枚戒指，每一枚都有着完美的尺寸，他很确定。第一枚是用从Steve的盾牌上取下来的振金做的，完美地贴合了他自己的手指尺寸，他现在已经用了所有的自制力来阻止自己就这么戴上它。他愿意等，等待将会是值得的。第二枚戒指是给Steve的，它看起来比他自己的那个更粗犷，更破旧一点。他已经试着抛光它，但也只能到这个程度了。但至少它有着特殊的意义，他想。Steve肯定会喜欢的，毕竟它的原料是从Mark 1装甲上拆下来的零件。  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**第三步：带Steve出去约会**  
  
 _“约会？难道不是只有无所事事的小年轻才干约会这种事的吗？”_  
  
 _“当然，但准备向别人求婚的人们同样需要一个约会。”_  
  
 _“但我们可不是‘人们’，反正不是普通人。难道我就不能直接过去问他愿不愿意吗？”_  
  
 _“像往常一样，你缺乏技巧。不行，你不能直接问他。你必须带他出去约会，因为这是基本礼仪。”_  
  
 _“哎，你怎么跟礼貌杠上了呢？”_  
  
八点钟。离Tony的预约就差半个小时了，而他突然觉得很紧张。他这辈子从来没有这么紧张过，至少不是这种感觉。这真奇怪。他拨弄着手腕上的链子，考虑着要不要摘下它们。毕竟，他需要呼叫战甲的几率能有多高呢？但他还是戴着，以防万一。也许他只是在胡思乱想，但他觉得哪怕就是想想这种事都会毁了这个夜晚。  
  
Tony让JARVIS告诉他Steve的位置，然后上楼去找他，Steve正独自坐在沙发上画画。“起来，穿上你的鞋，Rogers，我们出去吃饭。”  
  
“现在？你难道没有想过应该提前跟我说一声吗？你知道，我可能在忙。”Tony挑挑眉，于是Steve有点愧疚地低下头，“好吧，其实我并不是很忙。但我可能会在忙啊！”Tony又挑起眉毛……“好吧，好吧，我跟你去。我需要换身正式点的衣服吗？”  
  
Tony上下打量了下Steve。他总是一身老年人的装束，连他的休闲服看起来都该死地正规，而餐厅是不可能把像Steve这样好看的人赶出去的。“不用，你看起来挺好的。来吧，穿上你的鞋。我们快迟到了。”  
  
“同样，如果你能提前告诉我的话，我们是不会迟到的。”  
  
“我没时间让你问东问西，Rogers。走吧。”  
  
他们到达了餐厅，当他们坐下之后，Tony快速地给Pepper发了条短信，请她解决所有他和Steve在一起的照片，在它们能广泛流传之前。  
  
那些照片肯定被传播得足够广了，或者被有些别有用心的人看到了，因为侍者还没来得及把菜单拿给他们，一群通缉榜上有名的坏蛋就差点踏破了门槛。他就知道他不用摘下手链的。Tony和Steve交换了一个“你还能怎么办呢”的无奈眼神，然后Tony叫来了他的战甲，而Steve开始疏散餐厅里的群众。  
  
战甲就位之后，两人只用了15分钟就搞定了“反派们”（因为这些家伙们基本算不上反派），他们甚至没有造成什么财产损失（除了一个坏了的餐桌）。这些家伙太可悲了。但不幸的是，他们还没有可悲到吓不倒餐厅的工作人员们。因为其中一个侍者战战兢兢地走上来通知他们今天餐厅会提前打烊，而且如果他们两人能别再到这里吃饭的话，他们会感激不尽的。  
  
Tony一动不动地站着，让战甲自动拆解（这个功能还在试验阶段，但还是成功了不是吗）。他抱怨，“见鬼的。好吧，我想这个晚上已经是毁了。“  
  
“Tony，虽然我挺喜欢跟你一起战斗的，但今晚你是有什么安排吗？“  
  
“等一会行吗？”当他的战甲终于完全脱离，Tony慢慢地从口袋里拿出一个小盒子，笨拙而慢吞吞地走近他。“好吧，我承认现在不是一个好时机……”  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
**第四步：真的向Steve Rogers求婚**  
  
 _“好的，所以这一步你应该——”_  
  
 _“哦不不不。这一块我自己能行。我不需要你的建议了，谢谢。”_  
  
Tony从没想过他会有单膝下跪的一天，但现在他正这么做着，在Steve面前。好吧，他想，这个男人总是能让他做出各种疯狂的举动。  
  
当他打开盒子展示里面的戒指的时候，Steve的视线快速在Tony和戒指之间转换了好多次。嗯，所以他可能有点震惊。“Steve，我最近才意识到我爱上了你。如果你没有对我抱有相同的情感的话，你随时可以打断我。我不想跟你约会。当我跟人约会的时候，我总能搞砸什么。反正没什么好事。我不希望同样的事情发生在你身上，所以不。我不想跟你约会。但我同样不喜欢不能跟你在一起的感觉，所以显然，这是最合理的选择。”  
  
Steve仍然呆呆地看着他，然后他突然意识到，有件特别重要的事情他忘了说。“哦，对了，是的。Steven Grant Rogers，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
  
“我甚至都不想问你怎么会知道我的中间名这种事了，而且我都不敢相信我要说这话，但……是的，Tony，我愿意跟你结婚。”  
  
Tony跳起来，发现自己正跟Steve面对面，现在他是他的未婚夫了，而这个想法让他不由得露出了一个得意的笑容。“我能吻你吗？”  
  
“如果你不这么做的话，我倒是会担心的。”


End file.
